Tentative
by TapDanceSpiders
Summary: What Fred Weasley wants, Fred Weasley gets. Or is that always the case?
1. Prologue

"You should go out with me."

Fred waited for Ron to finish coughing after spitting his drink all across the table. The sixteen-year-old stared at him. "_What?_"

"Go out with me." It wasn't a demand, exactly, but it certainly wasn't a question. When Fred Weasley wanted something, or more specifically some_one_, he always got it in the end. It may take time, but it was invariably worth the wait. Ron would come around.

Ron stared for a minute more, then shook himself. "You're mental," he said, rolling his eyes at what he seemed sure was merely another of Fred's practical jokes.

"Mental!" he exclaimed dramatically. "My own brother accuses me of such a thing. Ronniekins, I assure you, I am being perfectly serious." The corner of his mouth twitched upward, but he held Ron's gaze steadily, if with a slight twinkling in his eyes.

Ron stood up and took his dishes to the kitchen, adding them to the pile in the sink that was washing itself. "You should have gotten George to ask, as he hasn't got a girlfriend," he said tiredly.

"Nor have I."

Ron looked up. "Oh? I think Angelina would disagree."

"Nope," Fred replied cheerily. "I broke it off with her weeks ago."

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because, _Darling, _I want _you._"

Ron sighed. "Two weeks. Can't you hold off on the jokes for _two weeks _until I go back to school?"

"I can't wait," Fred told him, taking his hand, "because you'll be gone."

Ron stared at Fred's hand on his, then back at Fred. His expression hardened and he pulled his hand away in disgust. "You're sick. This is taking it way too far, Fred." He turned his back and walked out into the front yard.

"Well, that went… _well_," George said, appearing at the foot of the staircase.

Fred grinned. "Did you see him hit me?"

George rolled his eyes in response.

"It went well!"


	2. Don't Hurt Him

Ron paced in the grove of trees near the Burrow, the bright moon the only witness to his activities. Hogwarts started the very next morning, and he wouldn't be home until June.

This was his last chance to speak to Fred. By this time, Ron was positive that his brother wasn't joking. His older brother wanted to date him. He hadn't even known Fred was into blokes, much less… him.

The thought disgusted him, but at the same time, it intrigued him. Was it possible that he… Of course not. He fancied Hermione, right? That was what everyone had always said, and he believed them. He fancied Hermimone. That's what he was told—er, that's the way it was.

Bloody Hell.

He had to talk to Fred immediately. Not for Fred himself; _that _was one relationship that was never going to happen. But it was very possible that—he gritted his teeth—he was gay. And he had to know.

He crept back into the house. All was quiet except for his father's loud snoring and the sound of the broom sweeping across the floor. He made his way to the twins' bedroom and pushed open the door gently to avoid making it creak.

He walked over to Fred's bed and stretched out his hand toward the sleeping form there. He paused. Maybe he should talk to George instead. George had always seemed more… understanding. Then again, George wasn't gay. Still…

Fred rolled over. "Ron!" He sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I… er…" This was a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible idea. He had to get out of here. He retreated a few steps before Fred caught his wrist.

"Ronald, what do you want?" Fred asked irritably.

Ron's eyes widened. "N-nothing! Never mind." He tried to pull free, but Fred's grip was too strong.

Fred sighed and loosened his grip without releasing Ron entirely. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. George and I had a bit of a row."

This was surprising. Fred and George usually got along wonderfully. Ron glanced in George's direction, wondering—

"He's asleep. So what did you want?"

"I—Why did you… ask me out?"

Fred considered this. He was silent for a few minutes before finally saying, "Because I love you."

Ron froze, his eyes huge. "B-but—"

"Look, I_ know _it's not right. But I can't help it. That's just the way it is, okay Ron? Is that all?"

He paused, not sure how to say it. "I think I… m-might like…." He trembled and his lips moved soundlessly. He couldn't bring himself to say it. How could he be _gay?_

Fred watched him intently. There was something else in his eyes, but Ron wasn't sure what it was. He didn't really care at this point.

"I might…" Ron stopped trying and looked at Fred, hoping his brother wouldn't make him say it.

Now it was Fred's turn to be shocked. And that something else…? But Ron's musings were interrupted when his lips unexpectedly met with Fred's. He froze again. What—! _No!_

* * *

><p>Fred and Ron had suddenly gone quiet. What was going on?<p>

George heard a choked sob and turned in time to see Ron flee from the room, tears streaming down his cheek and a hand pressed to his lips.

He sprang up and tackled Fred, who stood dazed in the middle of the room. Pinning his twin to the ground, George glared into his eyes. "_What _did I tell you about _hurting him?_"

"George, what… what are you doing?" Fred looked thoroughly shaken, never having seen this side of George before tonight.

"What are _you, _doing, Fred?" he spat furiously. "I told you not to hurt him!"

"I… didn't mean to! It just sort of… happened!"

"It just. Sort of. Happened. Fred, you bloody git! That's our baby brother!"

Fred was miserable. "George, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what I was thinking. Can you… talk to him for me?"

George shook his head angrily, not even gracing the question with a verbal response. "I don't have time for this." After one last baleful look at Fred, he raced out of the room to find Ron.


End file.
